


Less Suspicious

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [14]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna helps Katherine with her corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/gifts).



> Takes place during 1864, with spoilers up through "Children of the Damned."

Katherine gripped the post of her bed, white-knuckled. “Tighter, Anna” she commanded. “I need to look my best for the Salvatores.”

Anna pulled on the corset’s laces, causing it to tighten around Katherine. “I don’t see why I have to do this” she said. “Isn’t this normally Emily’s job?”

Satisfied that the corset was finally tight enough, Katherine stood up. “Yes, but I prefer it when you do it” she said, examining herself in the mirror. Turning back to face Anna, she added “Besides, this way it’s less suspicious when I ask you to help me take if off later.”


End file.
